


False Idols

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), First Meetings, Gen, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter doesn't go to Germany, Peter turns Tony down, Team Red might just be confirmed in this verse, but I haven't gotten that far ahead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was listening to his music, trying to drown out the world after a long day at school and a couple of quick purse snatcher catches, planning his weekend with Matt when he glanced at the couch, “I'm home, Aunt May.”“Mr. Parker,” Peter stopped and did a double take before he hit the stairs, Tony Freaking Stark was sitting on his couch having a drink with his aunt.“Mr. Stark? What- um, what are you doing here?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & May Parker (Spider-Man)
Series: The Devil's in the details [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 453





	False Idols

**Author's Note:**

> ***Yes there is a bit of Tony bashing in this verse it seems. The ENTIRE interaction between him and Peter Screamed manipulation and blackmail. I just could not stand by that, and I know for a fact, growing up with Matt in his life, Peter would see that shit INSTANTLY for what it was***

Peter was listening to his music, trying to drown out the world after a long day at school and a couple of quick purse snatcher catches, planning his weekend with Matt when he glanced at the couch, “I'm home, Aunt May.”

“Mr. Parker,” Peter stopped and did a double take before he hit the stairs, Tony Freaking Stark was sitting on his couch having a drink with his aunt.

“Mr. Stark? What- um, what are you doing here?”

“I've caught word of an excellent academia student. I was hoping to talk to you about you internship application.”

Peter was awestruck, his heart going a million miles a minute. “Oh-okay, um, an internship?” Parker.exe was definitely not working currently as Tony stood up.

“Let's talk.”

Peter shifted when the hand reached out, heading up the stairs toward his room. Alone, discussing future plans, with a man nearly twice his father's age... _Always cover your ass, Pete, remember that. Remember the time your paper route nearly fucked you over? We had everything documented and you got paid in full and that pos that got off stealing from kids fired over it._ Matt's words, after the last summer place tried to get him working under the table, and the one before had flat out tried to steal his entire wage the year before. It clicked in his head, making his heart rate refuse to drop. “So,” Peter headed for his desk, setting his book bag down, pulling his phone from his pocket and setting it on the desk, watching Tony check over the room before locking the door. Peter's hand swiped over to hit the record button on his phone. “Mr. Stark, what, about an internship?”

“This isn't about an internship,” Peter frowned at the phone tipped up toward him, blinking at the hologram. “That's you, isn't it?”

_You wanna shake um up, Pete, no matter what. You want them to feel that punch before you ever throw it. And never let them know they've shaken you._ Matt's advice just kept ringing in his ears the whole time his eyes stayed on Tony...

Peter sighed and leaned against the wall as he saw himself swinging on the recording, “I've seen those, gotta say, really good CGI work.” He looked away at the time he caught the car, “Makes you wonder how they got that car shot. Even got the crinkling down-”

“Don't bullshit me, kid. You're the Spider... boy, ling-” Peter rolled his eyes as Tony stepped toward him, “So, who all knows?” Peter was not amused, Tony on the other hand, barely slowed down. “Ever been to Germany?”

Peter laughed, “Germany? Why would I go to Germany?”

“I'm in need of some people. Might be a little dangerous, you being a kid and all...”

Peter cut off his talking by clicked the lock open, cracking the door, “May! Call dad, tell him I need a lawyer!”

That seemed to shake Tony, he blinked and stepped back, “So, she knows.”

“That you're attempting to coerce a minor into going out of country with you, to do god only knows what after admitting this discussion isn't about an internship that you used to falsely gain access to said minor? Nah, but she's about to.”

May nudged the door open, “He's on his way, everything alright?”

Tony took one look at the phone in her hand, resting against her ear, and his eyes went wide. “We were just discussing the internship. I- seemed to have forgotten the paperwork for you to sign. Though, I thought Peter was under your guardianship due to his parents deaths.”

Peter smirked, he caught the sudden shudder, “Seems you're wrong about several things today, Mr. Stark.”

“May, Peter?” Peter's grin turned a little more worrying when he heard Matt's voice. “What's this about an internship?”

He gave a revealed sigh when Matt's cane tapped the stairs on his way up, “We're up here, dad.”

Matt smiled as May kissed his cheek, hugging her back when the phone was put away. “What's up? Did the Algebra test go well?”

“Nailed it,” Peter smiled. “I also found this DVD player, a little dusting and I'll be able to watch DVDs on your tv and not take over your computer when I'm there.”

Matt snorted, “Just make sure you clean it good, wouldn't do well for roaches to be involved...”

Peter whined as he eyed the player before shuffling around, finding an old bag to start putting the thing into and trying to seal it in, “Yeah, I forgot about that.”

“So, who was it I was needing to talk to about the internship?” Matt's head swiveled toward May and Peter, not even ticking toward Tony, “I'm Matt Murdock, Peter's father.” He reached a hand out automatically, for politeness sake.

“Tony Stark, forgive if I don't shake hands,” Matt shrugged as he settled his back on his cane. “So, you're Peter's dad?”

“Guilty.”

Peter licked his lips before shaking his head, “We're not in a court room, dad...”

“Right, sorry, force of habit.”

“You're the lawyer,” Tony was a bit more shaken than Peter originally thought when he seemed to go quiet.

“Sorry to waste your time, dad, I just wanted a legal witness when I let Mr. Stark know I'm officially dropping my application for the internship.”

Matt's brow tipped up, “Alright, though I don't remember you mentioning applying for one. You would have been driving me up the walls about it if you had.”

“You didn't,” May's voice was a slightly panicked pitch, “I thought you were the one that applied him for it... Doesn't that require guardian/parental consent being under 16?”

“18 in the state of New York.”

“Right,” May blinked at Tony, “Then who consented to Peter being part of the internship?”

Matt shrugged, “One of the Many mysteries of Stark Enterprises, I suppose.”

Peter was grinning ear to ear, “Feel free to remove yourself from this conversation, Mr. Stark, at any point in time.”

Tony shook himself, “Yeah, right, I'll... be in touch.”

Matt's head tilted when he stepped in front of the door, “Will you now? Here, let me give you my card.” Tony's hands seemed to tremble just a bit when Matt held one out, smiling when it left his grip and stepping out of the way. “Just leave a message with Karen if I can't be reached at the office, I'll get back to you.”

Peter grabbed his phone once Matt seemed to relax just a little bit after Tony left their sight, stopping the recording and backing it up, sending a copy to Karen and Foggy before making sure their office email had one as well. “Hey, Matt...”

“Hm?” Matt was circling the room like an angry animal, seeming to sniff and touch everything the other man had.

Peter grinned as he pressed play,

“ _Mr. Stark, what about an internship?”_

“ _This isn't about an internship.”_

Peter hit the pause button, “How much time do you think this buys me?”

Matt cracked up, arm swinging out to pull Peter to his chest to hug him, “That's my boy.”

“So, who's got the popcorn?” Peter asked, all innocent kid, “I'm in the mood for a movie night.”

May was smirking as she saw the video showing before Peter backed out to show how many people he'd sent it to, just in case. “Oh, this will be fun.”

“Should I sell it to the media? Would make a horrible headline, but it would sure as hell keep him from trying that shit again.”

“Did he threaten you?”

“He was leaning so close to that line, I thought he might step over it when I didn't react the way he wanted.” Peter leaned against Matt's side, “I was honestly debating on leaning back and not just trying to get him to back off. I mean, he had videos of Spider-man. Catching a car... I mean, if he could do that, you'd be amazed by what that kinda strength could do, and it'd probably be terrifying if it was aimed at you.”

Matt sighed and rubbed his arm, “Devil whispering to you, kid?”

Peter chuckled, “You could say that. Is it weird that he sounds like you?”

Matt snorted, “Not really. What was he saying?”

“Watch my ass, don't let him shake me. Though I was honestly wonder if I should have pulled his mind games a bit harder.”

“Push too hard, it can be bad. An obvious threat is just that. You merely stated facts from what I caught.”

“Caught? You haven't seen it yet.”

May held up her hands, “I had him on the phone moments after Tony entered the house. He was already on the way long before you gave the word, why do you think he got here so damn fast.”

Peter groaned, “So, who's making the popcorn?”

“Not it,” Matt smiled as he hugged Peter, “But I want detailed descriptions of how he looks when you told him off.”

Peter shrugged, “It's audio only, really, didn't want to risk propping it up and have him notice it.”

Matt was all dark grins as they headed downstairs, “Have I ever told you how smart you are, Pete?”

Peter shrugged, “That I can remember, a few times.”

“A few?”

May was laughing as she handed off a glass to Matt, “Celebrating, want some?”  
“Just the one, today, I do need to get back tonight. Foggy's got a bad tooth he's gotta get pulled or something and wants me to make sure he gets to his appointment tomorrow. They won't let him do it without someone with him.”

Peter winced, “Wisdom teeth?”

Matt winced, “That would explain why he wants someone with him. He's had a bad tooth in the back for years now, he just hates the dentist.”

“Still worth a celebration,” May clinked her glass to his, “So, any clue what he wanted Peter to head to Germany with him?”

Matt shrugged, “Honestly, right now, I don't want to talk about the options.” Peter leaned against his side as he held up his phone before tapping the play button. Matt was grinning after a bit, ruffling Peter's hair and kissing the top of his head, “I'm so proud of you. You didn't even miss a beat, kept you guard up the whole time.”

“Well, you see, I got this awesome dad that taught me how to get through an interrogation, and how not to incriminate myself.”

“You did mess up by not asking for a lawyer first though.”

“Eh, I- still have some faith in humanity.”

“It's a good thing to have, just remember, humanity is flawed.”

“Thou shalt not worship false idols,” Peter mumbled as he frowned as the audio ended. “It really is true, what they say about meeting your heroes.”

Matt hugged him tight, “Let them be an inspiration, but don't let them be your world, kid. They're just human.”


End file.
